The Room (Cartoon Edition) Season 1
by yoonsupmo
Summary: This is the Room! With your host, Mcdonalds! Some of these charecthers are mine, they are humans, not penguins. And there is more penguins and humans coming!
1. Introduction

**Mcdonalds: Hello Folks and welcome to The Room! I have some guests to show you.**

**Doraemon: #MS-903 "Doraemon" or simply Doraemon is the main, titular character of all Doraemon media (including, but not limited to the original manga, the anime (1973, 1979, and 2005), video games, and movies.)**

**Snoopy: Snoopy is a cartoon dog in the long-running comic strip ''Peanuts'', by Charles M. Schulz. He is Charlie Brown's pet dog. Snoopy began his life in the strip as a fairly conventional dog, but eventually evolved into perhaps the strip's most dynamic character—and among the most recognizable comic characters in the world. The original drawings of Snoopy were inspired by Spike, one of Schulz's childhood dogs.**

**Garfield: Garfield is a fictional character and the title protagonist from the comic strip Garfield created by Jim Davis. The comic strip centers around Garfield and portrays him to be a lazy and fat yet cynical orange cat. He loves lasagna and coffee, and hates Mondays and raisins. Garfield relates to many because of his passion for food, his ability to just eat a lot, and his lack of motivation to work out. Sleep is his favorite hobby and to him, "Diet is 'die' with a 't'".**

**Odie: Odie is a fictional character in the Jim Davis comic strip ''Garfield''. He has also appeared in Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, two live-action feature films, and 3 CGI films.**

**Calvin: Calvin is a fictional character, and is the title character of the comic strip ''Calvin and Hobbes'' by Bill Watterson. Calvin demonstrates a level of wisdom, vocabulary and humor unusual for a six year-old boy. However, in many ways he is typical for his age: he absolutely hates baths, and fears and hates his babysitter, refuses to go to school, frequently disobeys his parents, and is lazy and selfish. Calvin frequently loses himself in various fantastical worlds of his own imagining. On the rare occasions on which he applies himself, Calvin's projects in school are very well received, to his confusion or indifference. He shows relatively minor interest or success in interacting with any "real" characters, choosing instead to spend the majority of his time with Hobbes, with whom he frequently embarks on imaginary adventures, debates philosophical issues, plots various pranks against girls, and fights.**

**Hobbes: Hobbes is one of the two main characters in the comic strip ''Calvin and Hobbes'' by Bill Watterson. He is Calvin's stuffed tiger and best friend, and is depicted with two distinct identities.**

**Finn: Finn the Human often shortened to Finn, and originally named Pen in the animated short is the main character of the American animated television series ''Adventure Time'' created by Pendleton Ward. He is voiced by Jeremy Shada in most appearances. The character made his debut in the original pilot, wherein he was named "Pen" and voiced by Zack Shada, Jeremy's older brother.**

**Jake: Jake the Dog is a main character in the American animated television series ''Adventure Time'' created by Pendleton Ward. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. The character made his debut in the original plot. Jake is Finn's best friend and adoptive brother. He is a 28-year-old—in "magical dog years"—shape-shifting dog. His magic powers allow him to stretch, shrink, or mold any part of his body to any shape and almost any size, ranging from becoming gigantic to becoming incredibly small. Acting as a confidant and mentor to his energetic brother (though he has a tendency to give somewhat questionable advice), Jake has a laid-back attitude in most situations, but loves adventure and will eagerly fight when he needs to. His powers help Finn considerably in combat and transportation, but are also sometimes used as nothing more than jovial forms of expression. Jake is in a relationship with Lady Rainicorn voiced by Niki Yang; they have five children together as seen in "Jake the Dad". He met Lady in the pilot episode and is quite skilled at playing the viola, which houses a worm called Shelby.**

**Mordecai: Mordecai is one of the main protagonists of ''Regular Show'', along with his best friend Rigby. Mordecai is a 23-year old blue jay. He made his debut in a non-canon short ("2 in the AM PM") as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai-like character with a fanny pack. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel.**

**Rigby: Rigby is one of the main protagonists of ''Regular Show''. Rigby is a 23 year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper at the park. He is voiced by William Salyers.**

**Mcdonalds: There is John, Joseph, Anette, Sarah, Dennis, Daphna, Mark and Margeret**

**Mcdonalds: And, that's it!**

**Mcdonalds: *pants* Stay tuned for... The Room!**


	2. Chapter 2, First Vote

**Mcdonalds: OK, you know the drill, vote for anyone you want to vote.**

**Doraemon votes for Rigby**

**Snoopy votes for Garfield**

**Garfield votes 100 times for Mcdonalds**

**Odie votes for Garfield**

**Calvin votes for Garfield**

**Hobbes votes for Garfield**

**Finn votes for Mordecai**

**Jake votes for Odie**

**Mordecai votes for Finn**

**Rigby votes for Doraemon**

**John votes for Mark**

**Joseph votes for Garfield**

**Annette votes for Odie**

**Sarah votes for Calvin**

**Dennis votes for Mark**

**Daphna votes for Dennis**

**Mark votes for Sarah**

**Margaret votes for Mordecai**

**Mcdonalds: I'm eliminated? Seriously Garfield!**

**I made my mind.**

**No elimination tonight.**


End file.
